Find Out Who Your Friends Are: GX Style
by Anime-Queen-2011
Summary: Jaden get's in a fight with Syrus. Jesse comes up with a plan to cheer him up. One Shot. Song Fic. Slight JadenxJesse, JohanxJudai. Total Spur of the moment fic. Find Out Who Your Friends Are By Tracy Lawrence, Tim McGraw, And Kenny Chesney. ReadxReview!


_Hey everyone. This a total spur of the moment fanfic. I was just listening to Tracy Lawrence's Find Out Who Your Friends Are and I got this idea. I hope you guys like it. It's not so much romance with the Jesse/Jaden pairing but it's sorta what I got going here. Anyway, here we go. _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX nor it's characters. I do not own Find Out Who Your Friends Are, Tracy Lawrence does.**_

_**Claimer: I totally own this idea. NO STEALY!**_

_**Song Notes: This is the trio version of the song sung by Tracy Lawrence, Tim McGraw, and Kenny Chesney.**_

_**Tracy Lawrence will be sung by Jesse first then by Jaden.**_

_**Tim McGraw will by sung by Jesse.**_

_**Kenny Chesney will be sung by both going back and forth at first then by Syrus.**_

_**xXx**_

Jaden Yuki's Slifer dorm room was utterly empty. The door to the room opened and Jesse Andersen walked inside. He looked around for his friends.

"Jaden?" Jesse called. No response. He scratched the back of his head. "Where in the world is he?" Jesse wondered out loud. He decided to make himself at home and wait for Jaden to return. Jesse settled in the desk chair. He pulled out his dueling deck and started looking through it. Jesse's friend, Ruby Carbuncle, appeared on the desk next to him. Jesse looked at his little cat eared friend.

"Well hey there Ruby." Jesse said. He scratched his spirit friend between her two sets of ears. Ruby looked up at Jesse with her ruby eyes. She asked Jesse a question. Jesse shrugged.

"I don't know where he is Ruby." Jesse said. Ruby started saying some things when the door to the room slammed open. The slam made Jesse jump. He looked and saw Syrus Truesdale storm into the room. He stormed over to the triple bunk bed and climbed up to the middle bunk, his bunk. He turned on his side and faced the wall.

"Well hello to you to Syrus." Jesse said in a teasing tone. The sound of Jesse's voice made Syrus jump. Syrus turned and looked at Jesse.

"How long have you been here?" Syrus asked. Jesse shrugged.

"Awhile I guess. I was waiting for Jay. Ya know where he is?" Jesse asked Syrus. Syrus' face became very angry when Jesse mentioned Jaden. Jesse sighed and placed his deck back into its deck box on his belt.

"What did Jay do now Syrus?" Jesse asked his little blue haired friend. Syrus looked at Jesse. He was really angry.

"Well, Jaden got us in detention again." Syrus said. Jesse sighed.

"How did he do that?" Jesse asked. He turned the chair around and looked at Syrus.

"Jaden and I were playing tether ball in gym class. Crowler decided to walk right by us. Jaden hit the ball so hard that it spun around the pull and hit Crowler right in the face." Syrus explained. Jesse cringed.

"Sounds like it hurt." Jesse said. Syrus nodded.

"Crowler's nose was bleeding and his back was right smack on the ground. He gave Jaden and I both detention." Syrus explained. Jesse cocked an eyebrow.

"Why did he give you detention?" Jesse asked. It sounded like it was all Jaden's fault.

"Because I just happened to be Jaden's opponent." Syrus said in an impression of Crowler.

"Okay, so you're mad at Jaden for getting you detention?" Jesse asked Syrus. Syrus shook his head.

"He got me, JUST ME, cleaning duty for a month! Can you believe that Jesse!? A month!" Syrus shrieked. Jesse looked at Syrus.

"How did Jaden cause you to get cleaning duty for a month?" Jesse asked. Syrus rolled on his back.

"I don't wanna talk about that." Syrus said. Jesse sighed and stood up.

"So, where's Jay?" Jesse asked again. Syrus huffed.

"I don't know. He ran off somewhere." Syrus said. Jesse sighed and left the room in search of Jaden.

_**xXx**_

Jaden sat on the edge of a cliff where he always went to think. He was upset that Syrus mad at him.

"It's not my fault Crowler gave him cleaning duty." Jaden said. He sighed. "Or maybe it is." Jaden said out loud. Jaden laid down on the ground with his arms folded behind his head. He heard some rustling in the trees behind him. He rolled onto his stomach and stared at the trees.

"Whose there?" Jaden asked. No one replied. Jaden cocked an eyebrow. Then Ruby Carbuncle ran out at him. She skidded to a stop only three inches from his face. Winged Kuriboh appeared by Jaden and flew over to Ruby. Winged Kuriboh tackled Ruby and they started to wrestle in front of Jaden's face.

"Knock it off you two." Jaden said. They continued to fight. Jaden stood up and looked at the ruckus going on down at his feet. Jaden heard rustling again and looked back at the woods. Jesse walked out of the trees. He smiled as soon as he saw Jaden.

"I knew I'd find you here." Jesse said. Jaden smiled back. Jesse looked down at Jaden's feet and saw Ruby and Winged Kuriboh fighting. Jesse pointed at them. "Who?" Jesse asked. Jaden pointed at himself.

"Mine." Jaden said. Jesse sighed. Jaden sat back down on the edge of the cliff. Ruby managed to escape from Winged Kuriboh and ran off. Winged Kuriboh ran off after her. Jesse walked over and sat next to Jaden.

"I talked to Syrus." Jesse said. Jaden looked at Jesse. Jesse was staring off at the ocean.

"And?" Jaden asked. Jesse looked at him.

"He's really mad." Jesse said. Jaden frowned and looked back at the ocean.

"Crowler's the one that gave him cleaning duty." Jaden pointed out.

"You're the one that caused Crowler to give Syrus the cleaning duty." Jesse shot back. Jaden looked down at the rocks at the bottom of the cliff.

"I said I was sorry about a million to the third power times!" Jaden screamed. Jesse cocked an eyebrow.

"A million to the third power?" Jesse repeated. Jaden looked at Jesse.

"You know what I mean Jesse." Jaden said. Jesse nodded and stood up. Jesse placed his hands on his hips and looked down at Jaden.

"Listen Jay…" Jesse began to say. He was cut off by some music starting to play. Jesse and Jaden looked around.

"Where the heck is that coming from?" Jaden asked. Jesse shrugged. Then Jesse recognized the song.

_**(A/N: The song is starting. Remember, I do not own it.)**_

_**(Song Notes: Jaden singing is bolded. Jesse singing is italicized. Syrus singing is underlined. Any combination of the three is those two or all singing.**_

_**Example: Bolded and Italicized is Jesse and Jaden)**_

The first lyrics began and Jesse started to sing along.

_Run your car off the side of the road. Get stuck in a ditch way out in the middle of nowhere._

Jaden looked up at his friend in confusion. Jaden then remembered the song as well. Jesse sang the next lyrics.

_Or get yourself in a bind. Lose the shirt off your back. Need a floor need a couch, need a bus fare._

Jaden stood up and looked at Jesse. Jesse looked back at Jaden. Jaden sang the next lines.

**This is where the rubber meets the road.**

**This is where the cream is gonna rise.**

_This is what you really didn't know._

**This is where the truth don't lie.**

_**You find out who your friends are.**_

Ruby and Winged Kuriboh came back over to their masters when they heard the music and singing. They sat off on the sides and watched them sing. Jesse and Jaden started to get into the song. They began dancing while singing.

_**(A/N: Just think of some funny dances for the song. Jesse and Jaden can do those. :D)**_

_Somebody's gonna drop everything._

**Run out and crank up their car.**

**Hit the gas, get there fast. Never stop to think what's in it for me.**

_Or it's way too far._

Syrus walked out of the bushes. He heard the music and singing. He saw Jesse and Jaden dancing and singing. Syrus knew this song as well. They didn't notice Syrus until he sang the next line with Jesse.

_They just show on up. With their big ol' heart._

Jaden and Jesse looked over and saw Syrus. They smiled at him. He smiled back. Jesse gestured for Syrus to join them. Syrus walked over and joined them.

_**You find out who your friends are.**_

Everybody wants to slap your back. Wants to shake your hand. When you're up on top of that mountain.

**But let one of those rocks give way. Then you slide back down look up. And see who's around then.**

This ain't where the road comes to an end.

_This ain't where the band wagon stops._

**This is just one of those times. When a lot of folks jump off.**

_**You find out who your friends are.**_

Ruby and Winged Kuriboh ran over to the three boys who were in a circle singing and dancing. They ran in the center and started dancing and humming along. Jaden and Jesse smirked but kept up with the song.

_Somebody's gonna drop everything._

**Run out and crank up their car.**

Hit the gas, get there fast. Never stop to think what's in it for me.

**Or it's way too far.**

_They just show on up. With that big ol' heart._

_**You find out who your friends are.**_

When the water's high.

_When the weather's not so fair._

**When the well runs dry. Who's gonna be there.**

_**You find out who your friends are.**_

Somebody's gonna drop everything.

**Run out and crank up their car.**

_Hit the gas, get there fast. Never stop to think what's in it for me._

Or it's way too far.

**They just show on up. With their big ol' heart.**

_**You find out who your friends are.**_

_Yeah Yeah._

**You find out who your friends are.**

_**Run your car off the side of the road. Get stuck in a ditch way out in the middle of nowhere.**_

**Man, I've been there.**

_**Or get yourself in a bind. Lose the shirt off your back. Need a floor need a couch, need a bus fare.**_

Man I've been there.

_MAN I've been there! Oooooo…_

The music quiets and the song ends. Jaden, Jesse, and Syrus fall down laughing.

"Why did we do that?" Jaden asked while laughing. Jesse shook his head.

"I have no clue." Jesse said, laughing as well. They all sat up and looked at each other. Jesse looked at Jaden and smiled.

"Feel better Jay?" Jesse asked. Jaden looked at him, smiled, and nodded.

"Loads." Jaden said smiling. Jesse looked over at Syrus.

"How about you Sy?" Jesse asked. Syrus nodded as well.

"That was fun." Syrus said. Jesse and Jaden nodded.

"We need to do that more often." Jesse said. Jaden and Syrus nodded in agreement. Jaden looked at Syrus who looked back at him.

"Listen Sy, if you want, I'll help with your cleaning duty. I'm the one who caused you to get it anyway." Jaden said. Syrus smiled and stood up. Jaden and Jesse soon followed.

"Do you really want to Jay?" Syrus asked. Jaden nodded. "Then let's go." Jaden smiled and nodded. Jaden and Syrus looked back at Jesse.

"Thanks Jesse. I owe you." Jaden said. Jesse shook his head.

"No Jay, ya don't." Jesse said. Jaden smiled and walked over to Jesse. He hugged him, shocking Jesse.

"Yes I do." Jaden whispered in the boy's ear. Jesse smiled and hugged Jaden back.

_This is plenty thanks. _Jesse thought. He released Jaden who walked back over to Syrus. Jesse looked at Syrus.

"You want a hug to Sy?" Jesse asked in a teasing tone. Syrus shook his head.

"I'm good. Come on Jay." Syrus said. Jaden nodded. The two boys waved bye and ran off towards the school. Winged Kuriboh ran after Jaden. Ruby ran up Jesse's leg and rested herself on his shoulders. When Jesse was sure Jaden and Syrus were far enough away, he walked over to some bushes next to a large tree. He moved the bushes and looked down. Chazz was crunched in there, with an I-pod and speakers.

_**(A/N: I don't own I-pod)**_

Chazz looked up at Jesse.

"I can't BELIEVE you convinced me to do this." Chazz hissed. Jesse smirked.

"Are you going to stay down there all day or what?" Jesse asked Chazz. Chazz glared at Jesse and stood up. Chazz stretched his back and handed Jesse back his I-pod and speakers.

"Next time you wanna play the happy, make up fairy, leave me out!" Chazz demanded. Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Jesse said. Chazz walked off towards the Slifer dorms, mumbling something under his breathe. Jesse sighed. He took his I-pod out of the speakers and pulled out some head phones. Jesse stuck the head phones in the I-pod, stuck them in his ear, and started listening to Find Out Who Your Friends Are. Jesse walked off towards the Slifer dorms after a minute.

_I love this song…_

_**xXx**_

_Hehe, hope you guys liked the fanfic. I had fun writing it:D Anyway, review and tell me what ya think._

_-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-_


End file.
